Pets
file:pets.jpg You can capture pets via the trapping skill at learning level 3 when skills first become available to you (level 4). Pets are a key factor in the game, their attributes providing absorption for you and complementing your damage in battle. If the kennel is advanced enough, they can even develop skills, offering a greater diversity of benefits. Creating a pet from a monster Trapping First you must trap the monster, and it really is as simple as training the trapping skill. There is more detail on the trapping page, but the highest chance to trap a creature is 8% chance. At level 1, the chance is just 0.5% (1 trap in 200 hunts) so don't expect them to come on your first hunt! It is of course luck, so it can take longer for some than others. When you trap the monster, you will receive this text instead of the normal hunting and slaying of creatures: A pets tab will now appear on the navigational sidebar (highlighted red) which you can click on to train your monster to a pet. Training After successfully trapping a creature, you can then invest your SE to tame it. The amount of SE required depends on the creatures base level ( SE required = 300 * base level). The amount of SE you can channel in one go depends on your pet training skill and the normal interval between training is 30 mins. This time can be decreased to 15 minutes with the Book of Beasts (level 55). Fighting Now, the pet will start at 0 XP and full HP and you are free to use it to fight with (as long as it is above 20% morale and is called to fight). It has several basic properties which are explained below. It can be equipped with any pet equipment (only 1 and once equipped, it cannot be unequiped, only replaced (and subsequently destroyed). Properties Animal equipment can boost these properties, as well as the morale and experienced received per battle. As a rule of thumb, pet equipment affects the pet, with the exception of +SE and +absorption. That means defense, attack, morale, XP and damage have no effect on your character, just your pet. Experience Your pet receives experience after battles, challenges and excercise in the kennel. The experience required to level up increases the higher the pet level. The values are listed here. Battle experience Your pets get a base of 10xp from a battle. The more pets you have, the more your xp per pet decreases. Notes *You do not get experience from entity battles that you win *Your intelligent pet, intelligence skill and pet equipment may boost your xp from hunts. *If your current pet level is less than half of your level and you lose in a battle you did not initiate, you will receive full XP *If your current pet level is more than half your level, the amount it receives decreases when the gap does. It receives just 5% of normal XP when it is the same level as yourself from a duel you did not initiate. *If your current pet level is over your level, it receives no experience from a defeat from a duel you did not initiate. ((10) * (1+(i*0.05)+(pi*0.01)) * h) + x *x = bonus XP from pet equipment *i = intelligent pet skill level *h = horde making amendment *This does not account for relics or the intelligence skill (for pets) *pi = the pets inteligence skill Kennel XP XP received = (10 + x) * (1 + (i * 0.03)+(pi*0.01)) * h * (1 + ((k - 1) * 0.01)) *x = bonus XP from pet equipment *i = intelligent pet skill level *h = how many lots of 2 hours is the pet sent in the kennel for (so for 48 hours, h = 24) *k = kennel level (up to level 24) *pi = the pets inteligence skill When in the kennel, morale of your pets does not decrease. Hitpoints Your pets health is represented as hit points, much like your own. Pets lose hit points via the secondary damage skills from other players or the enraged pet skill. The maximum HP is worked out via base level * (current level + 4). Pets do not regenerate their hitpoints (unless due to special relics/items/capabilities) so you must use the heal wounds skill in order to keep them alive. Healing takes 30 minutes (15 minutes with the book of beasts) and during this time, the pet is not able to fight (unless with items/focus crystals that say otherwise). If your pet is reduced to 0 HP, it will faint, leaving it unconcious for the next 12 hours. During this time, morale still drops and when it is revived, it starts with 1/3rd of max HP. Morale The more eager pets are in combat, the more efficient they are. Morality will decrease over time due to the reality of being a slave (unless with an abnormally high charisma skill). The formula for the decrease in morale over time is (animal level + 20 - charisma)/24. You can increase the morale of your pet by *using the 'cheer-up function'. **If below 21%, the cheer-up button will cheer the pet up to 21% **If 21% or above, the cheer-up button will cheer the pet up to 100% *+1% if you win a battle *+1% if you heal the pet *+5% if you equip it with a new piece of equipment If the animal is below 21%, it will not fight (but it can go to the kennel). Multiple pets The horde making skill becomes available at learning level 38. To reach learning level 38, you must be in a clan with an academy of at least level 4 (and to have paid enough SE to have access to the buildings) This skill gives you the opportunity to take more than one pet into battle. At level 10 plus 1, at level 30 plus 2, at the maximal level 60 plus 3 animals may be assigned to fight. If you take more animals into battle, each attacks and damages your opponent, but the absorption does not sum up, just the average is counted. If victorious each pet receives a morale bonus and experience points. Pet skills From kennel level 25, pet skills will become available to you. Skill points are counted individually for each pet, and they receive them on level up. The amount of points they receive depends on the kennel level. *Kennel 25: 1 skill point per level up *Kennel 33: 2 skill points per level up *Kennel 41: 3 skill points per level up *Kennel 49: 4 skill points per level up Once you allocate the skill points, there is no way to remove them, other than the re-spec AAC which is fairly expensive. No skill can be higher than half the pet's base level and combat skills work only if the pet is fighting with you. A pet can have a maximum amount of skill points equal to it's base level. In future, new items will be brought out increasing this maximum from the auction house or simply the soul-huckster. Notes *You can release a pet if you no longer want it (you can also restore it, for a price of 10 AS) *If you pay for premium membership, you can create a custom name to your pets (found on the pets page) *When in the kennel, morale doesn't decrease